


No fear beneath your arms

by Aki_no_hikari



Series: Nordipalooza Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Nordipalooza 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_no_hikari/pseuds/Aki_no_hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Iceland, Sweden: Storm [Optional: 1900s or AU]</p><p>Björn(Sweden) can’t sleep and Erik(Iceland) is afraid of storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No fear beneath your arms

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Preben(Denmark), Björn(Sweden), Sigurd(Norway) and Erik(Iceland), are all siblings. Iceland is still a child, while the others are all teenagers with Preben being the eldest.

Björn woke up with the rumble of thunder; he rolled over with a groan. It was difficult for him to fall back asleep after waking up, so he resigned himself to a restless sleep at best. He tried to focus in the soothing noise of the rain hitting the roof, but every time he was dozing off a loud thunder would startle him into alertness.

Toc, toc, toc.

Björn frowned, was he still dreaming?

Toc, toc, toc.

He turned back to the door and watched as it opened slightly and the messy head of his youngest brother appeared in the threshold.

“Björn? Are you sleep?” asked the boy timidly. Björn rubbed his eyes and sat on the bed.

“What do you want Erik?” was his tired answer. The boy quietly entered into the room, his slipper clad feet barely making any noise, and his favourite stuffed puffin clutched protectively against his chest.

“May I sleep with you?” he asked. Björn looked at the boy with confusion.

“Why don’t you go sleep with far and mor?” asked Björn instead. Erik puffed his cheeks.

“Far said I’m too big to sleep with them anymore.” He responded sullenly. Björn could feel the corners of his lips start to twitch. Sometimes Erik was just so cute.

“What about Sigurd? You sleep with him sometimes.”

“Sigurd also said I’m too big now, and Preben snores. Please, may I sleep with you?” he turned his big, blue eyes into his brother’s and Björn had to use all of his willpower to stop himself from accepting right away. He shook his head.

“Erik, you know that you should sleep in your own be…” he was interrupted by a loud thunder and the yelp of Erik who practically threw himself in the bed and sneaked under the covers, his little bottom sticking into the air.

Now Björn was very hard pressed to not laugh out loud. Erik could be so adorable without even meaning to. He lifted the covers a bit.  
“Are you scared Erik?”

“ ’m not!” was the muffled answer, he had his stuffed puffin pushed against his face and his eyes tightly closed. Björn smiled softly.

“I am” he said back and Erik sneaked back out of the covers, looking at his big brother with surprise in his face.

“You are?” he asked, amazement clear in his voice.

“Yes, I am. Would you sleep with me? To protect me?” he asked softly, and smiled as little Erik nodded firmly.

“Yes, me and Mr. Puffin will protect you Björn!”

“Mr. Puffin and I” corrected Björn automatically.

“Yes, that” was Erik’s absent minded response as he made himself comfortable next to his big brother. Björn drew the covers over them and hugged Erik close. He felt his small body flinch and a little whimper escape his baby brother’s mouth as another loud thunder shook the window panes and Björn hugged him closer, kissing the boy’s forehead.

“Go to sleep, Erik. It will be ok.” He whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. Eventually, Erik’s breath evened out and the boy was fast asleep, Björn followed soon after.


End file.
